Estark
Character Synopsis Estark (formerly Esturk '''and '''Esterk) is a prominent recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series and an antagonist in Dragon Quest IV. It's a giant, horned, three-eyed insectoid creature that wields a pair of swords. Known as the dormant Lord of the Underworld, he has a reputation of being one of the strongest monsters in the franchise. There are other instances of monsters that look like Estark in'' Dragon Quest VII''. He is blue in Dragon Quest IV and brown in its other game incarnations. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Dragon Quest Name: Estark, Esturk, Esterk Gender: Male Age: Primordial Classification: Lord of Hell, Evolutionary God, Demon Lord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate dark energy and infuse it into his weapons. Can also naturally project this energy through magic), Hellfire Manipulation (Estark has access to hellflames that can directly burn his opponents. Also can achieve this throuhg stabbing the ground and causing flames to appear), Electricity Manipulation (Naturally generates electric and can manipulate it to create powerful attacks that immobilize opponents), Ice Manipulation (Cold Breath allows Estark to breath icy cold air that can also cause frostbite), Reactive Evolution (Can evolve himself to become stronger than before and his nature if ever changing as he has discovered the secret of evolution), Biological Manipulation (The Secret of Evolution can alter ones biological and evolve or devolve entities into vastly different lifeforms than before), Magic, Light Manipulation (Draws upon the light that The Goddess emanates upon the world and can bend said light), Explosion Manipulation (Kabloome allows Estark to cause explosions of mass scale), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has absolute control over Hell, an entire realm of Estark's rule), Immortality (Type 1 & 4; Protected by The Goddess and draws upon her for power), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Those with the power of The Goddess are capable of altering reality and reincarnating the souls of those who've died. Also controls the souls that fall within Hell) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Stated to exist beyond the boundaries of space and time, including all dimensions. Draws power upon The Goddess and it's said that the Power of Evolution makes beings comparable to The Goddess herself. Should be comparable to The Heros with Zenithian Armor, which allowed them to defeat Mortamor) Speed: Immeasurable (Consistently stated to exist outside the boundaries of time , by many sources, which even go as far to state that Estark exceeds all dimensions) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Transcends space and time, in addition to being beyond the boundaries of all dimensions in Dragon Quest) Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Slightly comparable to The Goddess herself, who created all realms and timelines in Dragon Quest, including the likes of The Sphere of Time, which contains all of reality and time) Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Can easily take hits from Heroes who had no issue against Mortamor, who can merge realities together and consume dimensions) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Several Meters. Likely Multi-Universal Intelligence: Varies. 'at his most '''Genius '(Contains tons of knowledge and sectrets about the Secret of Evolution, is an expert in the use of swords and magic, has existed since and has knowledge spanning the Primordial age before creation. But after sleeping, he lost all that knowledge to the point where all he knows is his name) '''Weaknesses: Is very forgetful, has a habit of sleeping when sealed Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Dual Swords Notable Attacks/Techniques *'C-C-Cold Breath:' Breathes out freezing icy air. *'Disruptive Wave:' Causes the opponent to lose all added status bonuses. *'Kafrizzle:' Fires a massive orb of fire. *'Kaboomle:' Fires a huge explosion. *'Gigaslash:' Charges up a burst stream of electricity and then slashes the opponent with the electricity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dragon Quest Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:Primordial Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Swordsmen Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 2